kingdomoflegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion
The people of the Kingdom are diverse in many aspects of their lives, traditions and cultures but often more importantly in their faith. Wars have been fought over faith, entire populouses persecuted, and many of the laws and traditions that are most prevalent in the Kingdom have roots buried deep in religion. Of the Kingdom some faiths have risen in popularity over others and depending on where a traveler finds themselves they will often witness the day to day affects these different faiths have on their people. The Progenies By far the most notable and widely spread of the religions that the Kingdoms inhabitants believe in, it is mostly practiced in the north and is the official state faith. The basis of the religion are founded of the idea of one supreme God , Fenthu, who created his children (his progenies), the Progenies have the most obvious influence in the laws and traditions of the people in the north; specifically their birthright. The Fables/Fablegods According to the Prominar and Clerics of the north all other religions and dieties are built off fables, folklore and superstitions and have no official doctrine or organized religion. However, many of these Fables are so widespread and have so many followers that they cannot simply be ignored as the beliefs of simplefolk. Theologists have directly attributed the various religions in the Kingdom to the areas where they originated, typical of all religions. Depending on the how secluded a region has been has determined how long the traditions and cultures of that people have gone without coming under attack by other religions. The most notable and practiced religions by the duchy in which they are commonly found are: 'The Nomon (Chalk) ' The lands of Chalk are primarily woodland and this is prevelant in their religion and cultures. The Nomon are the gods and goddesses of the forests and typically take on the most common aspects of this type of land, each god represented by a particular beast of the forest and responsible for life within the woods. Many people who still dwell within the woods and cling to their religious beliefs may in some way still pay their respects and pray to the Nomon. Even those who are less religious in later life carry a deep sense of forboding and fear the Erldenking, the malevolant being that stalks the forests. 'The Fae-kin (Ashen) ' The more traditional folk of Ashen still firmly believe that their daily lives are helped or hindered by the Fae, which in other nations may also be known as fairies or sprites, tiny supernatural beings of great power that live amongst the people of Ashen. Their god, Senseneyk, dwells under the earth and rules the afterlife and is responsible for giving the people of Ashen the Fae-trees, large white trees that throughout their lives keep their leaves until they reach their final fall and all their leaves drop to leave the brances forever bare. The leaves are believed to be the Fae and once they fall they release their Fae into the world of men. 'The Cursed (Scarfell) ' Where many pay their respects to their gods the people of Scarfell have only ever known harsh living, death and famine and so firmly believe that there is no one to thank and so the gods of their lands are only ever cursed. Firmly believing that their position is to endure everything the gods put against them any victory gained by the people of Scarfell is a victory against the gods themselves. (Sandsdown) (Foals) (Corinstad) Atheism There are few within the Kingdom that do not cling to some form of religious belief or at least belief in the afterlife, though there are still some. In an age where technology and science are still unable to explain many things, the people of the Kingdom put their faith and belief in their higher dieties to explain that which they cannot. There are individuals of learning who do not believe in any God, and some of them philosophize and speak of their thoughts, though doing such a thing in the northlands is generally quick to attract the attention of the Holy Order. The only major collective of atheists are the people of Moldovia, who have no known religious structure or belief system, believing that they were born of the rocks and the beasts that came before them they do not cling to the idea of any afterlife or higher power guiding their fates and simply believe they are masters of their own destiny.